Trapped?
by Anima's Illusions
Summary: Modern day girls (who happened to be fan girls or some sort) get sent to the world of Black Butler with some weird powers they don't know about. Linsi and Noel were in a car crash and their friend Gem blacks out but they all wake up there, are these girls trapped? will they ever get back home or will they stay?
1. Crash

**A/N: Wanted to try something new, plus I was wondering what happened if me and two of my friends ended up in Black Butler and this is what came to mind. And no I don't think I own Black Butler or the characters, anyway and it was for fun, Enjoy!**

"I can't believe it! My money for school is disappearing again; can't they just ask me instead of taking it?" Linsi was ranting to one of her best friends, Noel, while they were headed to rant to another friend.

"Noel, I don't know what to do!"

"How about calming down until we get to Gem's, how about we get some food? You hungry?" they were headed to the store to get something to eat before heading to Gem's house. "But still! Cole does any and everything!"

"TRUCK!"

"Huh? Holy fucking hell!"

Why was it so dark? Linsi was ranting, those things hardly ended, what happened? Oh yeah the truck, wait truck?! "AAAhhhh!" Noel sat up screaming, "Miss! What's wrong?"

"Linsi where is she? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, Madam Red took care of her" Noel stared at the maid long and hard, this lady was somewhat familiar. "Umm… where is she? Can you take me to her?" Before she got an answer Noel was up and down the hall trying to find Linsi.

While she was doing that Madam Red, Ciel and Sebastian were talking about how those girls seemed to have gotten there, that was the weird part of before either one could say anything else they heard something slam and saw Mey-Rin stumble through the door. "One of the girls are awake, yes she is! But she went to find her friend that was hurt"

"Thank you Mey-Rin you may return to you chores" the clumsy maid dashed out of the room and the other three went to go see the unexpected visitor's.

"LINSI!"

"NOEL!"

"You look like your back in high school"

"Well you look like a middle schooler Noel"

"I thought I was going to die"

"You whore! I wouldn't let you; if you did I'd bring you back to life and kill you. Oh Loki I'm glad you didn't die!"

"Haha, I love you with all my boobs, my heart isn't big enough" Ciel coughed nervously to get both girls attention; "I see both of you are awake, what are your names?" the Madam began.

"I'm Linsi Hicks and the one straddling me is my friend Noel Lee, how did we get here anyway?" neither girl moved out of their current spot and looked at Ciel, just like the maid he looked familiar too. "we were going to ask you two the same thing" those two were weird girls they couldn't be from here; the one called Linsi had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes to Ciel she was dressed as a prostitute, a dress that long without a corset and low cut as it was the boy prayed he didn't really have a whore in his house. The other girl that was still sitting on her friend, Noel had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes and she wore men's clothing and short clothing at that.

Madam Red had left out of the room with Sebastian right behind her before Ciel began talking; "am I supposed to believe that you three just came out of nowhere?"

"Huh? We were the only ones in your truck right?"

"Yeah, we were going to Gem's house before the crash, so who else would be in the car hell I was driving."

"Ranting while driving bad idea but can we see this other person?" Ciel only nodded and headed out the room and Noel followed him, "HEY! I NEED MY BRACE, WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!?" Linsi had a hard time trying to find her knee brace before trying to run down the hall trying to catch up.

"Oh sweet mysterious Loki! What is Gem doing here?" their friend was laying in the bed unconscious, though Gem was unconscious Ciel had remembered seeing the girl when Sebastian carried her in; she wore men's clothing as well, she was darker than the others, maybe she knew Soma and her hair was jet black. "I have no clue, where are we anyway?"

"you are in my manor and I am Ciel Phantomhive" they both looked at him and asked him to leave the room and he did just that, he wanted to get out of there anyway those girls was really weird.

Ciel had went to his study and waited for Sebastian to bring his tea, and to Ciel the demon couldn't move fast enough. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

"What took you so long? And you better have found out something if it took you this long" Sebastian made sure to give Ciel his tea first; he seemed to be calmer when he has had his tea. "As we thought they aren't from around here and from what I can see each of them come from magical heritage so they might be useful to you."

"Anything useful?"

"The one named Noel, her powers are pretty cryptic and probably leaks through without her knowing it, Linsi's power is bound in her and that is preventing the leg injury she had before her wreck to not heal."

"And what about the sleeping one?"

"Odd, her powers are close to a gypsy but it is hard to tell all of their abilities have been locked up in them so they may not have any idea they have them"

"Very well keep an eye on them they are quite strange from what I can see, and that was just from the two of them who knows what it would be like when the other girl wake up and get them some proper clothes as well."

Back to Noel and Linsi wondering why their friend was there, but they were getting nowhere with that besides they couldn't even explain how they got there as well. "What are we going to do?"

"What's that kids name again?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, why"

"Noel that sounds too familiar, sweet baby Jesus! I know where I've heard that!"

"If you two don't shut up, I'll do it for you"

"Gem! You're awake" Gem looked at her friends like they were retards but she didn't know where she was, "where the hell am I and why do I look like I'm back in middle school?"

"In some kids manor and I don't know." Now Gem was confused; a few minutes ago she was talking to Sammy while walking home and bam she's here with Linsi and Noel trying to figure where they are. Why can't life be easy for once? "Oh I see you're awake, my name is Sebastian Michaelis"

"I'm Linsi Hicks, that's Noel Lee and she's Gemini Proctor but we call her Gem"

"Nice to meet you all, I have clothes for you three, please change in them and come down stairs my young master would like to talk to you." Sebastian smiled at the three young girls; right then Noel gasped when Sebastian looked up Linsi was covering her mouth, Noel was staring at him and Gem wasn't looking at him but at the sheets she was in.

"Is something the matter?"

"No!" all three answered a little too quickly; as soon as he was out of the room and down the hall, "Holy Loki I must be dreaming, if I am I never want to wake up!"

"Sebastian freaking Michaelis, the Sebastian from Black Butler…what the hell!"

"I have no words, guys did you meet anyone else" Gem asked her friends, "That means we met Ciel and Madam Red as well Noel I'm going to die!"

"I swear you guys are retards, come one let's get situated and talk to the kid, I bet he's shorter in person."


	2. Where are you from?

**Okay so there's a lot of dialogue and some people might get confused, so I'm sorry before you read…it just how I write well my style anyway. Just in case you get confused on who is saying what Noel is underlined, Gem is bold and Linsi italic. Enjoy!**

Linsi, Noel and Gem were now proper enough to come down stairs and speak with Ciel over tea and boy was he short. "Please have a seat while Sebastian brings us tea, Sebastian"

"Now, where did you come from and how?"

"America and we don't know how we got here" was Linsi's response; looks like she was going to do all of the talking. "Explain your clothing"

"It's normal for our time period"

"And that would be?"

"2013"

"How old are you?"

"By the looks of it, I'm sixteen, Noel is fifteen and Gem's fourteen." Sebastian had now returned with tea, "mhm" _'for a butler he sure is hot! If he were mine there would be no shirt involved'_ Noel glanced at Sebastian as if making sure her thoughts were not heard she even smile and as well as he. And then it happened; like magic or something his shirt just came off as if it was ripped of his body. "Sweet baby Jesus!"

"Haha baby Jesus got nothing on that but it's agreeable"

Gem only sighed at her friends and the shocked young lord, only her friends could be a hand full which was probably why their friends in the first place. Sadly that moment didn't last long Sebastian had his shirt back on within seconds of Ciel's order to get another shirt on his body and to throw the ripped one out.

"Aw short bliss"

"Ow!" that got their attention, Gem had kicked her friends under the table; when they both looked up at her she was glaring hard and the next thing they knew they were having one of their infamous "telepathic" conversations.

**What the hell was that?!**

_Don't look at me, I'm just as surprised as you are…Noel what did you do?_

Nothing, if you count thinking about how Sebastian would look with no shirt on…and that happened….ooooohhhh

_Really! Shirtless Sebby, shirtless Sebby, shirtless Sebby…Sebastian with no shirt on! Please! It didn't work._

So that might have been my fault…sorry but it was worth it

**Uhhhh helloo! We don't know if it was your fault yet and for our bigger issue we are TRAPPED in an ANIME…**

_You mean Black Butler_

Smartass

**Also so known as Kuroshitsuji, anything else since ya wanna be a smartass?**

_Uh yea we are being stared at and I think I might have seen Ciel's eyed glow_

Since Linsi pointed that out Noel was now staring at Ciel's eye; "what are you doing"

"Uhm… sorry your eye is just so blue…" Lie "it's not polite to stare Miss Noel" Sebastian retorted, "Yeah I know" she just never applied it around her friend's since they were all about getting into your space about half of the time they were around.

One the other side of the table Gem was in deep thought; well she was before Sebastian asked her if there was something wrong though she only shook her head no in response. "Gem doesn't talk much" Noel informed and it was taken note of, "Sebastian take these girls into town to get some clothes."

Sebastian did as he was told though he had to drop them off since he had others matters to attend to while he was out. Not long after the demon was out of sight Noel found a nice clothing store and had starting looking around also they found some they really like, when Linsi noticed someone was watching them and went to have a word with the creep watching them. "Sir would you mind…OH SHIT!" with that Linsi took ran out the store and down the street. "Linsi what the hell!? What are you running from?"

"Fuck Noel are you trying to kill me, and I was running from a spider"

"Oh Norse gods, you mean you did all that because of a spider? Put a cup over it and walk away!"

"No, I mean BIG ASS SPIDER as in CLAUDE!" now she got it, Linsi was deathly afraid of spiders and Claude was basically a big ass spider. Speaking of Claude, why was he in a dress store anyway? Neither of them wanted to think about that, so Noel thought it to be a good idea to take a walk around town in order to calm the other down.

Although they took their walk neither of them knew how to get back, "Pardon me sir, we seem to have gotten lost would you mind helping us?"

"Oh I don't mind, but please answer me this young one"

"Yes?"

"what is a tainted being like you doing out here huh Linsi?" it was hard to see the man's face because of that hat he was wearing and Linsi now wanted to know who he was and why he called her tainted. "Excuse me sir but my friend isn't tainted, who are you to tell her that? We don't know you, come on let's get out of here Gem's gonna be pissed we left her." They started to walk away when the same man appeared in front of them; "oh? What do you think your kind would say about you? You're a half breed just like her" there was no way a stranger was going to think he was getting away with saying things like that and he asked for it and that's what he got a slap to the face knocking over his hat. "Ash!"

"Yes, now come with me"

"Hell no!" Linsi ran with Noel not far behind, she was not going to be left with this guy and he didn't want her anyway. For what seemed like hours the two ran and now they had no place to hide since they were in a field. "There's nowhere for you to hide little one, come with me so I may teach you"

"Like hell…or heaven…whatever you're crazy!" Ash didn't want to take the girl by force but it seemed that he had to; the longer she resisted the harder it would be to teach her. "Now Ash, that is no way to treat young ladies, and here I thought you were a man." As if on cue Sebastian came for them and they were happy about that anyone could see it. "I have no fight with you demon I just want the girl"

"My master ordered me to bring these girls back at any cost, you might want to run now" Noel and Linsi didn't have to be told twice, they took off yet again while Sebastian was engaged in a fight. And didn't look back until they reached the manor all the way up to Ciel's study; even they don't know how they got there that fast without falling, usually one of them would have fell and bled or something.

"Oh hey Ciel"

"What happened?" Neither girl said anything, "Why did it take so long and where is your friend?"

"Seeing as Linsi just got called tainted by a crazed angel and we had to run for our lives all day just about…nothing much happened."

"Ash Landers?"

"Yeah…him"

"What did he want with you?"

"Don't know, but what I do know is we had a long day running for our lives so if you'll excuse us we're going to bed." As they were walking out the room Sebastian had returned with Gem and she was not happy at all, she stormed passed all of them to her room and her friends followed pleading with her.

"Sebastian get in here" as soon as the demon butler walked in and closed the door his master was questioning him. "What happened?"

"I found Noel and Linsi running from Ash, he wanted Linsi but I do not know what for; as for Gem she was found in the Trancy manor running away as well."

"I see, I'm going to bed"

While Sebastian is getting his master ready for bed Linsi, Noel and Gem were having a discussion of their own but on paper they didn't know what Sebastian would and wouldn't hear so they thought best if it was written down and ripped up later. They wrote until they fell asleep, good thing they were in the sleeping gowns they were given. Bad thing was Sebastian went to go check on them, neither Noel nor Linsi were in their room; he checked Gem's and there they all were cuddled up in the same bed. He let them stay as they were but he just happened to notice the papers scattered all over the floor and found a note among those papers and kept it with him, this was something his young lord would want to see for himself and now.

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel never did much at night since he became a demon they just went their separate ways. All he was doing was sitting in his bed reading a book, his "bed time"

"I think you need to read this"

_Sorry we left you and everything but what happened to you?_

**It's cool but don't do it again, when I realized you two were gone I went to find you, by the way you have a habit of turning one way. Anyway on my way I got block by Claude and Alois kid…what did you do to them?**

_Oh nothing…freaking out threw dresses on them and calmly ran for my life_

**Calmly run? Not even**

She ran as fast as she could, even I couldn't keep up with her but you know I'm the slowest

**What the hell and this bitch has a knee brace**

I don't know, so how did you get away from Claude?

**Didn't…Alois ordered him to take me back to the Trancy manor…I even struggled, the best I could in a dress and a corset, those two things I don't wear together.**

_Did I tie the corset tight?_

**Way too tight Linsi**

_Sorry about that_

Wait…what?

_I don't follow how did you get here?_

**Sebastian found me half way through the field…I mean the only chance I had of escaping was when they finally left me alone so I cut that dress so I could move and climbed down the wall and ran. What about you guys?**

Well we got chased by a crazed angel

**Ash**

Yeah, but he only wanted Linsi to come with him cause he had to teach her or something

**Teach what?**

Hell who knows he was calling us half breeds and things, I don't understand but that's when Sebastian came, that butler is one hell of a butler

**Half breeds, as far as I know we are human beings…Were you waiting for that?**

_That mam was the perfect time; see what you did to us Gem_

**I did make you guys watch it with me; I couldn't be the only one.**

"I will have to talk with them in the morning then, thank you Sebastian, you are now dismissed"

"Yes, my lord" the tables have turned; how interesting and Sebastian was now looking forward to the morning to see what they would do.


	3. Find the Half Breeds

That morning Sebastian was having a dilemma, he couldn't find any of his clean clothes; it's as if all his clothes disappeared with no trace. He was a demon butler, one hell of a butler in fact and he couldn't even find his clothes. What would his master say about that? It was about time to "wake up" his master as well. If that wasn't enough he could hear footsteps nearby and they weren't rushed, _'someone can't find their_ _clothes' _and now there a voice in his head, wait that voice was familiar.

'_And who might you be?'_

'_Hehehe'_ the voice said nothing else to him; it just left Sebastian alone with his thoughts again. It wasn't long before Tanaka walked in with a uniform in hand and left without a word to him; Sebastian didn't have time to think about what just happened he had to get to Ciel's room, knowing him he would be timing him for the fun of it all.

"Good morning young master"

"Ah, good morning Sebastian; are our guests awake?"

"I don't think they are"

"See that they are, we have things to discuss" Ciel would be the one to want to discuss things over breakfast, those girls had something to hide and would tell him soon; Ciel would be sure of that.

Though Sebastian might have thought they were asleep but they weren't at all, just all in different places of the house. "GOD! I ALMOST DIED! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN COOK WITH THAT!?" Linsi was having the hardest time not dying in the kitchen, all she wanted was some milk not death; what kind of morning was this. She should have gone with Noel outside with Finny, she wasn't even sure if Noel found the way outside this manor was huge by the way. "What did you do this time?" the calm voice of Sebastian rang though her ears and that face he was giving the cook was intense; if looks could kill he would be dead maybe her too. "Good morning Miss Linsi, I see that you are awake"

"Ummm….yeah….I should go…." She was freaked out and sped walked out of there as fast as she could at where she thought someone else was or at least away from Sebastian's your so fucking dead look.

Sebastian was just angry now he had to clean this and make breakfast and find where those girls went off to, they just couldn't stay still, not proper ladies at all. However it wasn't a hard job for a demon like him; now all he had to do was find the guests before Ciel came down.

"Hello again"

"Jesus Sebastian what do you want"

"Breakfast is ready, if you would follow me please"

"Uhhh okay?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where your friends are, would you" Linsi could have died happily right there or maybe just melt in his hands. "Noel's outside with Finny, I think and I don't know where Gem is" Sebastian thanked the girl before he sat her down so she could wait while he went to hunt down the other two.

"Don't you get sun burnt being outside all the time?"

"It is hot but I don't think you could get burned by it"

"Damn, you're just so adorable! Ahhh"

"What's wrong are you hurt!?" Noel stopped laughing to stare at the young blonde and then laughed again, "no, I'm fine Finny nothing to worry about" she didn't mean to make him worry it was just the fact that is was so adorable just so damn adorable, she didn't even know what to do with the kid. "Thank you for seeing if Miss Noel was okay Finny"

"Mr. Sebastian! Y-you're welcome"

"Yes Sebastian?" Noel was happy to take some of the heat off Finny, he was a nice kid and anyone could tell Sebastian intimidated the fuck out of him. "Will you please follow me milady"

"Okay! See you soon and if you need help with Pluto I can ask Gem to help you she's pretty much a dog person." Finny nodded to the girl as she left; she was so nice to him since she came out to help him.

So now Noel and Linsi were waiting politely on Ciel but where was Gem; "Have you seen Miss Gem Ladies?"

"No"

"Not at all" both told him matter of fact, something was different about them, and "did you have to cut up the dresses my master bought for you?"

"Well he did buy them for us, but we didn't cut them; Gem did"

"What Noel means by that is we asked Gem to cut some of them for us since she was doing the same."

These girls were all kinds of trouble but again Sebastian didn't have time for this he had to find Gem now where would she be? _'You really don't know where she could be?'_ Sebastian had no time for this voice; _'anyway nice cat room by the way'_

'_How do you know about that?'_

'_Oh just wondering around, guess we're not human after all bye bye'_

Meanwhile Gem was in the library reading and contemplating things that had come up recently she had just finished the last book from the stack she had set out to read for the morning before putting everything back in its proper place though she had this haunting feeling someone was calling for her, no it felt like someone was summoning her. So the girl headed down stairs; that's when she bumped right into Ciel, to her he was a midget. "Sorry didn't see you there" helping the boy up as she said so; he was staring at her; "what you've never seen someone this tall before?"

"I don't think that is what my young master means to convey Miss Gem, now if you would follow me" demon butler for the save. It was true Ciel had never seen a girl as tall as Gem and she was only fourteen plus she hadn't said a word since she got here and now she had just talked to him; what the hell was she?

Finally everyone was seated and Sebastian could now serve them, "there was something that had been brought to my attention last night concerning you three, would you like to tell me now?" the others just looked at him confused more than anything. "Sebastian found a note by you three"

"Oh that, what about it we don't know what we are"

'By the way do you happen to know what we are Sebastian, you are a demon'

"If I may young master, by the looks of it you do; someone has been taunting me telepathically this morning." Noel was the one to burst into laughter, Gem sighed and Linsi was trying so hard not to laugh but failed. "So it was you"

"Yep, but I wanna know who gave you your clothes back" good question, "Anyway Ciel did you like what you saw?"

"No, you lied to me"

"Not lie, half-truth" before Ciel could counter that statement by Noel; Pluto ran in with Finny behind muttering many apologizes; the timing he had.

"No. Sit" it wasn't Sebastian talking, Gem hit Pluto to let him know he was being bad and snapped her fingers and pointed to where he came from. "Let's go"

"By the way were are who we say we are Ciel, we weren't sent here to kill you though I'm sure you and Sebastian would have sensed that seeing that you are both demons maybe you should be telling us what we are. Come on Pluto, Finny I can show you some things to get him to obey what you say." With that Gem left, leaving her friends behind; "what was that?"

"That was is what we call our friend"

"How does she know that exactly?"

"Well in our would this is a show, an animated series"

"I see, Sebastian this is an order get the carriage ready we are going to see the Undertaker surely he can give us information on them."

"Yes my lord"

After they ate and the ride to Undertakers was over and they were basically in the Undertakers shop, "what can I help you with today young earl? For my information you know the price"

"Very well, Sebastian"

"Nuh uh, back off Sebastian! I wanna do it!" Undertaker just started laughing like it was no tomorrow and Noel didn't even say anything, all she did was tell Sebastian to back off because she wanted to be the one to tell the Undertaker a joke or one of her many puns; it may have been a dream of hers to do so. "Alright, what would you like to know?"

"These three appeared in my yard a few days ago and they don't know how they got here oh and they aren't human, do you know anything about this?"

"Of course I do, they dress rather odd for ladies of this era." He was right about that even though they were wearing dresses appropriate for this era they may have modified it a little no a lot. "Matter a fact I knew all three of their mothers I was there when each of you were born"

"Noel Eisa Smith, Linsi Arella Smith your mother I had the pleasure of meeting; Sam was a nice woman, your mother was a shinigami but she had a habit of going after things she wasn't supposed to. For instance Linsi father, Zachariah was an angel and Noel your father is a god."

"We're sisters!"

"Figures, with you two"

"As for you Gem or should I say Gemini Jirina Rawan; your mother and grandmother were beings among gypsies. Myri your mother was a genie she was a friend of mine and she had the same problem Sam had with men, your father is a demon though that isn't all your grandmother hid with your mother though she was a hybrid herself a genie and a fairy which passed to you."

"So now I'm a mutt"


	4. Guess who's coming to dinner

**If anything comes up to look stupid or crazy grammar wise or something I'm sorry all I will fix it as soon as possible; I'm just tired now…have funn! The story of being me, I'll leave that for another day….eventually….anyways**

After they returned to the mansion; it was quiet too until they got out of the out of the carriage that is. "Holy fucking hell I thought we were human! I sure as hell was wrong!" Gem and Linsi both laughed at Noel; "you three really need etiquette lessons"

"See to it that they get them and Sebastian that's an order"

"Yes, my lord"

"Oh and Sebastian, the same goes for their new powers as well" the demon butler nodded; "man handling a demon"

"Wish I could" all Gem could do was laugh at her friends comments and watch Sebastian's face when they added to the conversation thus adding to Ciel's smirk as well. _'Damn them' _and with that thought Sebastian tried to kill them with a stare and they ran_. 'Ya mad bro?'_

'_Miss Noel please'_

'_Ok ok'_

They all went their separate ways after that; unlike the other servants which he dismissed until dinner; most of his work was already done but before he started on dinner he wanted to get some air.

While Sebastian was on one side Pluto and Finny were on the other playing fetch when they both saw Noel following a cat trying to get it to come to her and Pluto just had to follow too. (well he just had to chase it) "NO PLUTO!" Noel looked back and started running seeing that Pluto was chasing her who was trying to pet this cat and Finny was chasing after Pluto; she already couldn't really run but she was running pretty fast, for her anyways. _'Why is my life like this, uugghhh! I love it!'_

That same cat Sebastian had so happened to spot as well and went to the little cat as well but what the demon butler didn't know was someone else wanted the same precious cat.

"Finny help!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm sorry Noel"

'_Fuck don't you touch that cat!' _Noel saw that Sebastian was going after the same cat

'_Oh? And why shouldn't I? This lovely beauty is going to be my new pet'_

'_Don't you have enough cats?'_

'_I can never have enough cat's'_

'_You cat whore'_

'_Excuse me?' _he heard nothing from her and then he thought about what she had said,_ 'Cat whore? Well I am a whore for cats'_

'_So the cat whore admits it' _

And the race was on a demon butler currently named Sebastian Michaelis verses a newly found out God or should I say goddess shinigami hybrid now named Noel Eisa Smith. "Haha! Beat ya, suck on that!" Noel had the cat in one arm and giving Sebastian the middle finger; "I'll name you Calypso" the cat meowed and starting napping in the girls arms. _'Calypso is my baby, don't you worry though she'll stay in my room'_

"Don't you have dinner to make" he almost forgot damn this girl and the others, _'heard that, we aren't the demons here not damnable'_

'_True, angels aren't damnable even though I'm not all there, you know angel wise'_

'_You right, is that all you wanted us to listen in to Noel cause I'm reading here and would like to get back to that even though Sebastian is a whore…for cats that is'_

'_Oooooooo you're never going to live that down knowing Gem we know that all too well right Noel; I mean hazelnuts'_

'_Shut up Linsi you were too close but anyway did you whisper to any butts lately'_

Dinner time had come and someone had kicked in the door yelling for Ciel, Linsi ran down the stairs looking for the intruder but it was just Claude and Alois and Ash. Silently she sat down at the table and waited for the others and was soon saddened. Ciel sat at the head of the table to his right was Noel, Undertaker and Gem and his left was Alois, Ash and Linsi. Interesting dinner, "Ash why are you here?" Ciel demanded; he at least knew it was kind of hopeless to ask Alois why he was here. "Oh you see young lord I have another letter from the queen"

"Very well"

Dinner went well as could be, Ash had left and those girls disappeared again, who knows where they went. All was left was Alois and Claude since the other servant's went to bed of course he had Sebastian but anyway. "Who are those women, huh Ciel? Wouldn't Elizabeth be angry if she knew they were hear"

"They are friends of mine" Alois only smirked; he didn't believe him one bit though those weird girls did interest him in ways. "You're the one to talk with what you have crawling around" Ciel and Sebastian smirked at the Trancy pair but before Alois or Claude could say anything; "FUCKING TITTY SPRINKLES! GET YOUR CONFUSED GENDER AWAY FROM ME! LET. ME. GO!"

All ran outside to see Ash now flying away with Linsi but she was struggling, "fuck I give up"

"Good now you are ready to learn"

"Sebastian go get her" it didn't take long for the demon butler to catch up to the retreating angel when he heard an ear piercing scream from Linsi as she started to crumple into the ball. The girl started to sprout wings and her clothing changed slightly, which was once and a long "proper" dress with a slit down one side and short sleeves which Gem altered was now an orange, gold trimmed belt neck dress with bell sleeves golden sandals; hair a lighter brown still the same length and mocha eyes. No one was expecting that; her bleach white wings freed her from Ash's grip and Sebastian took care of the rest.

Back with the others Noel was starting to get upset; with everyone trying to take them or whatever to finding out that they weren't what they thought they were for years to turn out and be something else and on top of it they were younger than they would be in their world. Undertaker was now laughing up a storm as an actual storm was approaching thanks to the hybrid goddess beside him. The storm was so bad that Alois, Ciel and Claude rushed inside the house leaving Undertaker alone with the ragging hybrid Noel. The same change had happened to her; what was once an altered short sleeved high low dress was now purple, silver trimmed Norse god dress without shoes and on each arm a sliver bracelet wrapped around complemented by her toe rings. Her hair was longer; purple and silver beads cascaded down her long locks of hair and eyes a deeper brown "Look at you this storm has ruined my hair" a red haired male showed up behind her which she realized as Grell Sutcliff before she could fan girl over him he attacked her, "make it stop! You're ruining my beautiful hair and makeup! All for my Bassy!"

"Oh Loki have mercy on me, hey would you stop so I can fan girl over you"

While this was going Gem had finished researching books about certain things and now coming down the hall; it was storming and she could hear Ciel and Alois arguing over who knows what, it was now dark in the hallway and it was hard to walk or even see. Arms wrapped around her and the candles came on, "let her go demons" in front of her was William T. Spears but the question was who was behind her? That question was soon answered it was none other than the triplets from the Trancy household. _'This is getting ridiculous…Noel can you hear me?'_

'_Yeah but I'm busy here, Grell and that damned chainsaw is on my ass'_

'_What about Linsi?'_

'_Ash attacked but Sebby's with her though'_

Well she was on her own and it was annoying didn't anyone have a lie or something; she said nothing William did all the talking and they stayed there for minutes before William attacked and she was let go. Gem ran down the hall to Ciel; a bottle fell from her person but she didn't know where it had come from handing it to Ciel she told him to hold on to it tightly without breaking it; she didn't know why she said it but she did. When she caught Alois's eye he wasn't as smug as he had been, but he had looked surprised but she had no time for questions, she had to at least stop Grell and calm down Noel, she wasn't really worried about Linsi though she was with Sebastian but she was part angel didn't angels and demons hate each other? Maybe she would check on them too. She ran into the storm though she wasn't even aware that her clothes changed from the altered short, mid sleeved dress was now a gypsy grey skirt, her mid drift showed the girl had a belly ring as well the top was baby blue and extra fabric from her top flowed to the genie like bracelets on her wrists, jet black hair was wavy and longer than it had been however she also failed to notice that she was barefooted. But she didn't care, she got in Grell's way, not like he cared about her anyway he was going to kill her too but she moved all too fast and was replaced with a quite crossed Sebastian. "Oh Bassy! Gosh I need to clean up"

"Oh?" Sebastian was now beating the hell out of Grell which all girls stopped because Grell was like their favorite character and Alois and his servants had left and he had told Ciel what has happened and had the other two explain. "Miss Linsi it seemed like you've frozen Ash's arm and wing, Miss Noel seemed to have cause a storm due to her emotions and Miss Gem turned in to a genie/ gypsy/ fairy being"

"Young master what is that you're holding?" he realized Gem told him to hold it and gave it back; "thank you, and or your information it's my bottle sucks to be a genie though they have gotten smarter so not just anyone a get it while they are manifested" the bottle broke into eight ring like pieces and attached to her ears, a new way of keeping her bottle safe indeed. Before anyone said anything about what happened or about the whole genie bottle thing Gem headed towards her room, Linsi was trying to fold her wings so she could get down the hall, as for Noel she disappeared to her room playing on with her new kitty; though her voice lingered singing genie in a bottle until Gem yelled shut up. Ciel sighed at them pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sebastian start both of their lessons tomorrow"

"Yes my lord" now that would be interesting, wouldn't it?


	5. Morning Serenade

**I don't have much to say but I did put a song in this chapter and I know you guys know that I don't own All Time Low or their songs.**

Sebastian had finally gotten three stubborn girls out of bed and into the meeting room even though they were in the nightgowns; he could already tell it was going to be hard teaching them however he was ready. "Where are we?"

"I've got a better question Linsi, what time is it?"

"Good morning young ladies, it is four in the morning and it's time for your lessons." The two of them just groaned at the demonic tutor; "yeah ok but you gotta wake up that monster"

"Noel's right about that if you thought we were difficult you're mistaken"

"Miss Gem would you please sit up and pay attention?" the girl didn't move so Sebastian repeated his self. And still no movement from the girl, instead the ruler Sebastian had in hand made contact with the table. "Jesus Christ! What the hell do you fucking want ass hole!" for a moment Sebastian was taken back but soon caught the hand that threatened to punch the shit out of him. "Hey Noel, that's your girl"

"Yeah it is"

"This shit ain't funny!"

"A young lady never speaks with such a foul mouth." Gem glared at him, if only looks could kill there was a possibility that the demon before her would've been dead alas it didn't kill him so she just snatched back her hand. "Come on guys let's get this over with, besides…" Noel finished mentally; _'doesn't Sebastian look sexy right about now?'_

'_He's hot and everything and I mean everything especially with that tutoring look but what did Ciel stick up his ass?'_

'_Bet you won't say that first part to him'_

'_Hell no, I'm not crazy that ass woke me up'_

'_Yeah but you were the only one sleeping Gem'_

'_Linsi don't jump in if you're gonna side with him, remember what time it is?'_

'_Oh yeah! Fuck that, it's too damn early'_

"Would you three pay attention" Sebastian's voice pulled them out of their mental conversation; simultaneously answered, "yes sir!" they sat up straight and took all their attention and directed it towards tutor Sebastian and so he started his lesson.

Two hours later, "I can't this is bullshit I'll speak however the hell I want, fuck you demon I'm outta here"

"Come on Gem calm down …please…come back!"

"Hey guys don't leave me! He's not being hot or super sexy right now and it's scary." All Sebastian could do was sigh and think about skipping their combat lessons today but first he had to go see Ciel. Making his way down the hallway he finally made it to his master's room, "Enter" since Ciel had become demon he had learned how to dress himself among other things. "Good morning young master"

"How did things go?"

"As well as it could be with them "Ciel's only nodded but continued to talk, "Sebastian I think everyone needs to get out so we're going to town" Sebastian was dismissed and he went to change from his tutoring outfit back to his butler uniform. He left out of Ciel's huge bedroom only to come across Mey-Rin and to order her to find those three girls and tell to be ready to leave in a moment.

All the demon butler had to do was change, however there was a problem he couldn't find any clothes and the clothes he took off were missing too. _'Well hellooo'_

'_Noel where are my clothes'_

'_I don't know what you speak of, Linsi do you?'_

'_I may not know but we have a great view, thank god for powers'_

'_God has nothing to do with that'_

'_We're here and ready for the show' _

'_I don't want to know, but why did Gem bring me here? Where are we?'_

'_To watch this; Grell'_

"Kyyaaaahhh! Sebby!" Sebastian just about died right there on the spot and he could still hear the mental conversation going on. 'Sebastian get thing out of here that's an order" Sebastian did as he was told though he was way too happy about it. "And would someone give him his clothes!"

"Awww Ciel how he can find us"

"You're next"

"What did I do?!"

"Like I would tell you, anyway I'm sorry to ask again but Tanaka could you bring Sebastian his uniform, see ya out front" with that Gem and Ciel left where ever they were and soon Linsi and Noel followed.

But little did they know someone was watching them from afar; Ronald couldn't believe it himself out of all people why is he the one watching over the three chicks I mean they weren't bad looking but why did he have to just watch and by his self for a matter of fact why could someone come with him? He rather be doing something else but William had ordered it and that mad was as serious as they come and it kind of scared the young shinigami sometimes, William senpai could be pretty intense about work at least I got him out of doing his usual work too bad he was getting hungry. "aww man this is gonna be a long day" besides William didn't say he couldn't take a break now and then, all he had to do was follow them into town to spot they looked like they were going to stay for a while to go eat and fool around.

When they got into town they walked into various stores and wondered around some more before Linsi just stopped in her tracks; "that song, I thought I would hardly hear it song by that voice it just can't be" that song didn't exist here not in that era. While the walked towards the sound Noel and Gem were humming the song as Linsi explained the best that she could. "How'd he?!"By now Gem and Noel joined the boy in singing while the others along with a crowd of people watched.

_ You take me over  
I throw you up against the wall  
We've seen it all before  
But this one's different  
It's deliberate_

You send me reeling  
Calling out to you for more  
The value of this moment lives in metaphor  
Yeah, through it all

Backseat serenade  
Dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away  
To your radio

Backseat serenade  
Little hand grenade  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the pain away  
To your radio

Backseat serenade  
Dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away  
To your radio

Backseat serenade  
Little hand grenade  
Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone?  
We're salty on a summer day  
Kiss the pain away  
to your radio

(Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone) ~

After the song many people spoke to the young man and but before Gem and Noel could someone did and that someone was Elizabeth. "Excuse me but you did a great job you should be playing at parties"

"Thank you, I'm Sammy Jackson"

"Elizabeth Midford"

"Say what are you doing here Sammy I thought you were back home?"

"Yeah I was but I kind of ended up here a couple of days ago…I think"

"And who are you"

"Lady Elizabeth this is Noel and Linsi White and Gemini Rawan" upon hearing her actual name Gem's eye twitched, the only people that called her by her first names were teacher's and her parents? Should she even say that? Anyway Sebastian continued, "they are new servants of the Phantomhive household; _'hold up, demon say what now?'_

'_Gem hush, let's see where he's going with this'_

"Say do you know Prince Soma?"

'_Just cause I'm black'_

"Pardon me but she is African not Indian"

"Oh and what about you two"

"Well we were raised in two different households before Linsi moved but I'm Roman and Linsi Grecian

"Oh" that's when Paula informed Elizabeth that they had to go meet her mother and so they left, as soon as they left all eyes were on Ciel questioning him. "Okay he can come" even Sebastian was surprised that his master gave in and they decided to go back to the manor to talk.

"Sammy!"

"What are you doing here man?"

"Not entirely sure"

"Oh, at least you came here with a guitar"

"Yeah, can't live without that or I'll die"

Ciel stared at the boy, "what are you?" it was weird he couldn't tell what this boy was but he wasn't human. "A siren actually…took me awhile to figure it out I almost died because I didn't sing for a day which is odd for me anyway"

"Since you're going to be staying here until we find out how you all got here and I propose you four work for me" the four looked at each other questioning, before answering "yeah, we'll do it."

"Sure"

"I can go for that"

"I have nowhere else to go, so I guess"

"You will start tomorrow morning then" all they could think about was what did they just get their selves into with Ciel, maybe they would regret it.


	6. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I would love to see more reviews and I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and by the way if you don't like this story, a certain chapter I put out just stop reading.**

The next morning Linsi woke up to a dull room, she almost forgot that Sebastian had moved them and their things to the servant quarters the day before and she was sharing a room with Noel and Gem who were fast asleep right now. So she took the opportunity to look around the room; there was a chest full of uniforms and shoes, all different sizes and styles and they had notes on them. Linsi looked more closely, the one that had her name one it looked somewhat like Mey-Rin's just a different style so she assumed the brown boots under it were hers.

However she looked on to the one labeled Noel it was black and white and was very different from hers and looked a bit shorter along with it were black shoes that seemed to have some type of heel and something was in them, what was it? Black knee highs or thigh high socks? And last was Gem's dress which was probably the shortest one, well that's what it looked like and she was tall too; maybe it was made to her height, I don't know what were they thinking. Anyway it was yellow and white with a trim of red, Linsi snickered about the color she knew her friend and she wasn't the one for bright colors then she looked at the dress again; it matched Finny's outfit now that she thought about it and she had the matching thigh high boots and socks to match.

Anyway she closed the chest and went to the dresser and it was full of the other clothes they wore when they first got there with some others and on it were the basic things for their hair. While Linsi was taking in her new surroundings she failed to notice that the door had opened, "oh you're awake" part of her didn't like the way Sebastian smirked at her though the other part didn't mind at all. "Please wake the other two then I will give you a list of chores to do for the day" she nodded as he left her with her sleeping friends, hopefully they won't put up some kind of fight so she prepared herself just in case.

Meanwhile Sebastian went to wake the other servants along with Sammy and he wondered how that would go, he never had to wake up a siren before though he has encountered enough of those beings he never had the chance to meet a male siren and now there was one in this very manor, maybe he could get some answers about his kind if he knew anything about it that is. Speaking of sirens weren't they nocturnal? Well he would find out soon enough, wouldn't he?

Once all the servants ate their breakfast among everything else they sort of awaited Sebastian's instructions as he walked in the kitchen. "Well isn't this a sight Sammy Jackson wearing a suit" Noel started and the others followed suit, "Whoa really!"

"Oi! You've never worn one before"

"Hey. I have! Stop telling these guys otherwise Noel"

"It's really rare Bard"

"Oi!"

"Linsi you too! Dude! I have"

"Just give up; it's too early for this anyway" Gem yawned, she tried telling him but Sammy wasn't giving up besides she just noticed that Sebastian was just there watching, maybe this was his entertainment for the morning, she didn't really care she was just sleepy. "Hold on, if I haven't ever worn a suit then Gem has never worn a dress"

"How did I get into this?" Linsi gave Gem a look before she spoke; "when you told him to give up"

"Yeah your right, shoulda kept quiet, damn me and my big ass mouth"

"Exactly"

"Hey! Am I right or am I right?" Gem rolled her eyes sighing, "This is true" Sebastian had enough of this, they could go all morning about it if he didn't do anything about it now, so he cleared his throat usually that got him the attention but not this time, "something wrong with you?"

"Do you need some water" was all that was said to him before they started talking to each other again before Sammy said, "dude where the hell is that Sebastian dude, isn't he supposed to tell us what to do?" he really wasn't aware that the demon was in the room, "you should pay more attention then." Besides the two that noticed him earlier everyone froze and slowly looked at him and Sebastian had that whole death glare going on and it was scary to them though each of them showed it in their own way. "Since you didn't notice I was here you're first, you will work as the manors footman; you will be serving beneath me as my assistant"

"Linsi you will be assisting Mey-Rin with the laundry, making up beds, dusting and cleaning bedrooms as well as the windows, scrubbing the front stairs and the floor…" Linsi stared at the demon, did he expect them just them, two people to get all that done and it was lot she just tuned him out as he went to the next person which was Bard and Noel. "You two will keep the kitchen clean, discuss the house menu with me as well as preparing the meals for the day, I have already taken care of breakfast for the young master today but that will be your job as well." And last but not least was Finny and Gem the two just looked at each other, "there are new bouquets to be made and new flowers to be planted after the last accident just tend to the garden, in addition Gem you are also responsible for Pluto as well as the other animals."

'_Why me! He hates me I know it? How many animals does this manor have anyway?...I don't wanna know, damn Sebastian screwing me over on work, why did we agree to this… oh yeah… we have nowhere else to fucking go._' Gem groaned she thought Finny was adorable but this was just too early for her and she didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings and he was always full of energy just like a small child, guess she had to suck it up and be nice now. "And you'll need these" Sebastian handed her a straw hat with a red bow along with gardening gloves. "One more thing a lady never swears" Gemini couldn't catch a break this morning however she just groaned, rolled her eyes and nodded; _'Say something again I fucking dare you… damn know it all.'_

All of them got to work and talked to the other well Sammy didn't do as much talking as of now he and Sebastian were doing something Ciel had told them to do, he just didn't know what due to lack of attention or as the others would say he has no fucks to give. "Hey Sebastian, do you get this feeling that someone's watching us"

'_Shit' _

"Now that you speak of it"

Ronald was hiding outside, somewhere nearby and he didn't need this besides he didn't need William on his ass. "psst" he looked over to see Grell waving, well he did ask for someone but he wouldn't think William would send Grell out of all people, wasn't this a stealth mission? And he swore that demon and the other kid looked right at him. "But it's not time to think about Samuel we have work to do"

"Okay, what how do you know my actual name I never told you…no I don't want to know"

Grell had gotten close enough to Ronald so he can talk, "okay so who are these new people? Will said he would be by after he talks to Undertaker about them" so one of Ronald's questions were answered; they looked through the window "okay so the one following Sebastian right now is Samuel (Sammy) Jackson he's the footman, that girl over there cleaning windows… yeah the new maid her name is Linsi White and her sister, Noel works in the kitchen and that other gardener….the female one that's Gemini (Gem) Rawan; They all have these weird powers but they're just weird in general." Grell rolled his eyes, _'well this gonna be boring' _"Sooo Ronnie let's have some fun, all this work isn't good for your health" now Ronald was so confused but went with it, anything would be better than this.

"So this is okay for dinner?" Noel asked Sebastian, _'I'm not fancy like you but it's one less thing to do' _which reminded her about something, _'so I put Calypso in that one room with your cats cause she needs to learn to play with others besides us, and she's not a whore so don't worry, hope you don't mind'_

"Bard come on! I'm not leaving you here in the kitchen, we're going grocery shopping!"

'_You did what and what about your cat?' _But there was no answer from the girl he probably wasn't going to get one anytime soon.

Now that Noel and Bard left for the market in town Linsi and Mey-Rin were cleaning the windows; "this is like the millionth window, how many have we cleaned so far?"

"Twelve"

"What kind of hellish hell is this?"

"Linsi that is not the proper way a lady should speak nor should you make up words" Mey-Rin was watching them with wonder, no one ever glared at Sebastian nor dared to speak back to him but she didn't get to chance since Sammy showed up; "Hellish? Nice, anyway Sebastian the young master wants to see you and he says to check on Gem, guess he thinks the dog will kill her." The demon nodded and then left them alone with each other as he went to check on Gem who was with Finny, they didn't have much to do but with Finny and his strength it could be tough to deal with. In little time he reached the garden where to two were supposed to be, but all he found was Finny and not Gemini so he asked him where she had went to and he left Finny planting flowers. "Pluto get your ass over here or no dinner for you, I'm serious this time….why in the seven layers of hell did Sebastian tell me to give you a fucking bath knowing damn well you're a man dog thing…."

"Gemini that's not proper at all for a young lady your age, what would people think?"

"You know what I think; I don't give a fuckitty mcfuckitty mcfuck fuck" she gave him the middle finger and proceeded to speak, "send a girl to do a demons job…aren't you a man…what do you want anyways?"

"The young master asked me to check on you"

"I mean I would too if I had to deal with a big ass demon dog with this short ass dress, could've gave me some shorts with this so I wouldn't flash everyone in the manor of crying out loud…I will not bathe him till I get shorts! Hell I even made Finny faint he's so innocent…why am I bitching about this!" By this time Noel and Bard had came back and were cutting through when they saw the scene of Gem bitching at Sebastian but all the demon did was listen and leave.

After Sebastian went to see Ciel he found out that Sammy was with him also, while Noel and Bard started putting things away and getting ready for dinner somewhat; Linsi and Mey-Rin finally finished the windows and the floor and had moved on the easier things while Finny finished the flowers and things and Gem was to dealing with the other animals besides Pluto when all the windows shattered, "Damnit! WE SPENT ALL DAY CLEANING THOSE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

The manor was being attacked, Finny and Gem were the first to be attacked, he used his strength but Gem and the others had been banned from using their powers in front of "humans" so they had to carry weapons, Gem was carrying daggers and or knives though she chose to use hand to hand combat and would use her weapons when needed. A group had sneaked past them and into the kitchen were the cooks were knowing Bard the first thing he does it throw a bomb of some sort while Noel reaches into her holster only to pull out a retractable staff just because she doesn't see fit to summon her sword and use it, now that would be a lot of trouble. Mey-Rin and Linsi were on the roof shooting down the intruders while not shooting Gem and Finny with a gun (Mey-Rin) or a crossbow (Linsi) however Ciel had sent Sammy to go down stairs to see what was going on though he had an idea. That's when he caught a group of intruders and looked ready to end the sirens life, "Hey now, peace not war" he smiled followed by a small laugh, "who am I kidding" he took his twin pistols out and started shooting when he was finished; "But seriously I like to keep the peace."

We all know Sebastian and Ciel could handle their selves well Ciel was always better with Sebastian around.

Grell and Ronald jumped out of their hiding place to help them and boy did Grell have fun with that while Ronald was happy to be included in some kind of action he didn't think he would be helping the kid out again anytime soon. But they were, when the attack was over the new servants had came to check on Ciel and things and found Grell and Ronald there then Grell laughed while everyone else gave him a questioning glance when Ronald asked him what did he do; he simply explained that he was the one who hired those intruders to raid the Phantomhive manor and it was just for fun since he was bored of watching the newbies. And that's when William showed up to beat the shit out of the reaper for doing that, "I told you to help Ronald and stay hidden" the others just watched the scene before them, _'I never thought we would ever see Grell or William in person'_

'_Yeah Noel you can say that again'_

'_Ok, I never thought we would ever see Grell or William in person'_

'_Does anyone think William's better looking in person?'_

'_William as in William T. Spears? The death god that's in Black Butler, are we in the same series? Linsi are you high?'_

'_Overworked but seriously'_

'_I can see where you're coming from'_

'_Gem really, Sebastian is the one for me, he is one smexy demon if I say so myself'_

'_Sorry Noel I don't like him like that and you shouldn't be worried bout me your competition is Grell over there, but Linsi try him up if you're not scared'_

"Ok" everyone else looked at Linsi then she realized she said that out loud and the other two were snickering. "Great just great guys"

"What you were the one to say something"

"Shit god damn"

"Since you haven't learned your lesson Linsi you will be the one to escort Mr. Spears, Sutcliff and Knox out" Sebastian would do that, Gem and Noel laughed more making Linsi pissed off, "shut up guys!"

"Haha no"

"Not in hell"

"Noel and Gem stop laughing now" Noel looked at Sebastian very seriously and started laughing again, and that was pissing the demon off next you know there was a whole stare down going on and no one was willing to interrupt, well Grell was but Sammy and Gem stopped that. "I feel some tension in the air" Gem stated and Sammy agreed with her, "I second that…umm…Linsi lets go escort them out Lady Elizabeth and her mother are due to be her in ten minutes." Linsi nodded and then left Sebastian, Noel, Gem and Ciel in the room. Gem reminded Noel that she had a dinner to finish or Bard would then Sebastian would have to save the day again and Noel wasn't going to have that happen even though she wouldn't mind but she felt she had to prove something to the demon for some reason and Sebastian didn't mind a challenge.

Once the shinigami's were gone and things needed to be fixed but Linsi took care of the windows by using the ice she had used once on Ash and seeing that they had ten minutes to get the manor looking some type of nice. And they did it, dinner had gone well (Noel had made chicken Alfredo since Bard fucked the meal she wanted to cook up by throwing that damn bomb at those intruders) and the other servants sat down to enjoy their own dinner when they heard the discussion of Ciel's and Elizabeth's marriage; Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Sammy, Linsi, Noel and Gem kneeled near the door so they could hear while whispering among their selves about the situation. "Are you should we should be disusing this so early" Sebastian was surprised at but still asked. One the other hand Elizabeth was extremely happy to be talking about it, this was her dream; she was a nice, loving girl.


End file.
